


Nothing Stands In Our Way

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, M/M, Serial Killers, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers are a serial killers duo, killing for fun and being co-dependent. The title is a song by Lacuna Coil.<br/>This is also for soullessboyking on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Stands In Our Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykeadellic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/gifts).



 

 

It’s a rainy night. It’s always night. They never do it in daylight. They have learned to appreciate the darkness, it has many advantages.

Sam wipes the bloody knife clean with a tissue and puts both items back inside his jacket. Nobody has seen him, but he makes sure again that they’re alone and hidden in the shadows of the dark alley.

Sam offers the pretty blonde, but also pretty dead girl a last look before he steps over her bloody body towards Dean.  His older brother sighs, puts his arm around Sam’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Sammy, Sammy.” Dean chuckles and looks up to his brother. “She was a pretty one. Now she’s beautiful.”

“She hit on you. I hate it when you flirt with them.” Sam says.

“You’re such a jealous bitch, Sam. Made a pretty mess there.”

Sam grins and pushes Dean back against the dirty house wall on the back of a mostly empty building. Hands pressed flat against Deans chest, he keeps his brother in his place.

“Did it for you.”

Dean smiles. He loves it. He loves to watch his little brother scaring the shit out of those girls and sometimes boys, loves to see him slice them open. It’s mostly Dean, who picks them up and Sam waits for them.

“That’s so hot.”

Smiling back, Sam leans down and kisses him. Dean’s hands come up to the back of Sam’s head and get tangled in his hair.  Sam presses closer against him as he sucks on Deans lips, slides is tongue in and over Dean’s teeth. Pushing Dean’s tongue back as he tries to get in control they fight for dominance. Sam can feels his brothers hard bulge against his thigh and makes a noise that is something between a moan ad a chuckle as he pulls away.

“We should clean up and get a room.”

Dean nods and kisses him one more time before they start to clean the alley and dump the body in the nearest container. They want her to be found.

The infamous couple of the Winchester brothers is already wanted for a couple of murders, but the police and the FBI couldn’t get them yet. Sam had been arrested once because they got interrupted. The only witness went into witness protection, but Dean found her and killed her. By getting rid of the evidence and blackmailing the lawyer, he got Sam out. For Sam he would do anything, he would sell his soul for him and in the way of how far he had gone he already did.

 

Walking back to their car they had parked a few streets away Sam suggests to get rid of it because it draws too much attention to them, but Dean wouldn’t hear any of it, he loves baby too much and Sam rolls his eyes and gives in.

They drive a few miles and break into an abandon house. Since they are wanted in all states they can’t check into motels anymore without being recognized. Dean gets them some beer and whiskey on the way and some pie for himself with a stolen credit card.

“To us.” Dean says and Sam clinks the bottle with him.

They drink to their luck in the dark bedroom of the empty residence. Then Dean puts the beer away and pushes Sam down on the bed and kisses him. Sam wraps his arms and legs around his brother and Dean ruts against him and they kiss until they are breathless.

“Where are we going next?” Sam asks.

“Wherever you want.”

 


End file.
